Happy Families
by lakariana
Summary: The boys head out undercover but McGee and Gibbs have a hard time separating themselves from the mission. When two cases collide will it mean disaster for someone on the team?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello everyone :) I've tried to write something a little longer than my usual one shots here. I hope it's not boring. I'm rushed a little to get this done before the next episode is out in the US. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters from the show, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Happy Families - Chapter One

Captain Iverson and his 23 year old son Thomas had been reported missing on a Saturday when they failed to return from an annual father-son camping trip in a nature reserve up state. By the Monday the park rangers had found Thomas' body lying alone in a ravine, his injuries were not accidental and according to Ducky went beyond brutality.

"In my opinion," Ducky reported, "These injuries, here, to the chest and arms were inflicted methodically, there's evidence of partial healing. These cuts are shallow and show no signs of hesitation or variance in depth." Ducky leaned back from the conference table and sighed motioning to the other photos spread across the tabletop. "However, these injuries to the head and abdomen are completely different. The strokes overlap and are far deeper with a lot of abrasion and bruising. They appear to be inflicted with haste and very little thought." He looked up at Gibbs and Director Vance. "Now I've had time to fully review all the injuries, I can confirm they are most likely the result of torture, however I do not think they were inflicted to illicit any sort of information. I believe these first injuries were chosen to produce pain and suffering, yes, but only because that is what gave the killer pleasure, as he begins to enjoy his work he loses control becomes almost animalistic in his attacks." Ducky tossed his glasses onto the table. "Jethro, are you sure you want to bait this man, should things go wrong, I don't want to think about what could happen."

"McGee found two previous cases of missing fathers and sons in the same reserve in the last five years, Duck."

"Yes, but..."

"But," The director cut in, "the FBI has no useable leads, they've let us take the lead with this. I admit sending in an uncover team as father and son is a big risk."

"But," Gibbs continued, "this guy needs to be caught and without any leads this is the only way."

Ducky sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "Well I just hope you and Timothy don't take any unnecessary chances."

"You don't need to worry about that, DiNozzo will keep an eye on him." The Director and Ducky both looked up surprised.

"I thought everything was already set up? You and McGee are going undercover as the possible targets in the afternoon. You're not normally one to change things at the last minute." Vance had that irritating teasing quality in his voice, the one he used so that you knew that he knew what was really going on but wanted you to say it out loud anyway. Gibbs really hated that. "So what's the problem?" Vance continued.

"DiNozzo has more undercover experience."

"McGee has to get some if you expect him to improve. What's really the problem here?" Vance stared at Gibbs, for a second Gibbs nearly told him. But his sense of pride and concern for his team's future prevented him. How do you admit that you don't trust a member of your own team to your boss?

"I want DiNozzo on this." Was all he said.

"OK." Vance said with a sigh. "You're the one running the operation. Set it up as you wish. Just keep me updated."

With a nod Gibbs turned and returned to the bullpen just in time to hear DiNozzo teasing McGee for the tenth time that morning.

"Oooooo McGee, you not ready to play happy families with Papa Gibbs?" Tony jerked forward suddenly as a hand connected sharply with the back of his head.

"Tony, go home, pack your things and be back in 30 minutes." Gibbs said.

"Boss?" All eyes were on Gibbs as he looked Tony right in the face. "You're coming too _Son." _He turned sharply but couldn't avoid the confusion on Tony's face or the disappointment and concern on McGee's.

...

The camp site had been set up with only half as much fuss as Gibbs had been expecting. Tony and McGee had certainly acted like children in the car ride over. Gibbs had been forced to make McGee sit in the back with the gear to make them stop fighting. Tony had been teasing McGee pretty mercilessly since but McGee had handled it like he always had, letting most of it wash off his back with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you know about it?" McGee's voice cut through Gibbs thoughts.

"A lot more than you _baby brother."_ Tony's voice shouted back. Then again, Gibbs thought sighing, even McGee had his limits.

"Yeah well, _old_ brother, maybe we should test that." The boys looked like they were two seconds from punching each other.

"Tim!" Gibbs' shout made them both jump. "You know your brother is only teasing you. What have I told you about being so sensitive?" McGee looked hurt for a second before his irritation got the better of him. They were supposed to be a family, so he would act like it.

"You didn't even hear what he said. Why are you siding with him?" He whined with as much insubordination as he could bring himself to use. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not siding with anyone." Gibbs replied slowly. "We came out here for the quiet and I expect to get it. Is that understood?" He punctuated the question by head smacking the smug expression off Tony's face. "Stop upsetting your brother."

"Yes, Dad."

"Sorry, Dad."

Gibbs gave them both a final glare before walking away to hide his smile. They'd never let him forget it if they knew how much he was enjoying himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Families - Chapter Two

* * *

McGee wandered down the trail a couple of steps behind Gibbs. Other than complaining about his pretend brother he had barely said two words to Gibbs since they had left the yard. McGee was smart (sometimes scarily so) and although nothing had been said out loud he had clearly guessed the reasoning behind DiNozzo's sudden presence on the mission. Gibbs glanced over his shoulder at his youngest agent. The slumped shoulders yet stubborn lifted chin was instantly recognisable as McGee's life-is-in-the-crapper-but-I'm-going-to-hide-it-from-everyone dance.

Gibbs looked ahead towards the ranger station and camp store which appeared over the crest of the next hill. They needed some perishables and it was the perfect opportunity to expose themselves as potential targets, as well do a little fact finding. DiNozzo had wanted to come along but that would have defeated the purpose of the operation. Only father and son couples had been taken, not father and two sons. So why bring DiNozzo at all? Gibbs scolded himself. Gibbs had always been quick to defend his youngest agent when others suggested any sort of deficiency. Sure McGee had very little to no experience undercover, but he had matured and lost a lot of his naivety. Enough to protect himself and Gibbs from a masochistic serial killer?

Gibbs was normally sure of his own mind, and confident in his decisions, however morally ambiguous they may have been, but this time he found himself turning over his motivations. Didn't he trust McGee? He'd practically taught the guy everything he knew about being a field agent. No that wasn't true. He'd shown him his methods for finding evidence, putting together a motive, getting information out of a suspect, but those weren't the areas McGee excelled at. Somehow McGee filed in the gaps Gibbs' methods couldn't. How many times had they reached a supposed dead end when a little bing would sound from McGee's computer and the investigation would take a whole new turn. Gibbs was always grateful and impressed, how could he not be? But he just didn't understand it. Tim had tried to explain the process once but it had just sounded like the agent threw every tiny fragment of information into the computer and waited for it to produce links and correlations from the miasma. He knew there must be more to it than that, or anyone could do it, and time and again they had shown that they couldn't. Only Tim seemed to have the magic touch. And that bothered Gibbs. How did he look at all the data, the meaningless scraps, and make them into something viable? What was he seeing that one else was? Did he really do anything or was it all his electronic box of tricks?

Gibbs sighed and slowed so McGee could catch up with him. McGee didn't meet his eye, just fell into step beside him, his gaze at the ground. Gibbs held in a small growl of frustration. Now he was being childish, the kid shouldn't be surprised at Gibbs' attitude. McGee was well aware of the differences between them and although he had made some development on trusting his gut, he was still hesitant to act before all the facts were in. Sometimes the agent even seemed to pride himself on being different to DiNozzo, Ziva and Gibbs himself. How did he expect Gibbs to trust him with his six on an undercover case like this one, when spilt second decisions and gut impressions could be all that prevents disaster.

"Head up Tim." Gibbs commanded as they neared the store and the small collection of campers outside. Tim jerked his head up like a cadet on parade and stood straighter, but the defiant jut of his chin remained and he continued not to meet Gibbs' eye. Gibbs felt his temper flare at his agent's unprofessionalism. "You had better sort out your attitude and get your head in the game." He growled "We are supposed to be a family."

"Yes, sir." Tim replied, still not looking at him.

"Are you talking back to me?" Gibbs asked surprised at the tone his usually polite agent used.

"No sir." McGee replied, the hint of sarcasm still audible. Gibbs was stopped from replying by an elderly voice from behind him.

"You shouldn't speak to your father that way young man." The two agents turned to see an older woman sitting against the outer wall of the ranger station. She was folding and platting broad blades of grass into a lifelike grasshopper. Several finished grasshoppers were displayed on sticks next to her, a sign stating "2$" sat on the ground in front of them. "You should respect your parents, they know better than you." She continued, glaring at McGee. "You young people think far too much of yourselves nowadays, no real hardship in your lives that's the problem."

...

Tim stared gobsmacked at the old woman. Did she just say what he thought she said? "Sorry?" He asked.

"So you should be." She continued. "Don't worry, " she said to Gibbs dismissing Tim, "You've done the right thing, a nice few days in the woods will sort him out."

Gibbs gave the woman a polite smile. "Thanks." He said "Do you sell these here all year round?"

Tim watched as Gibbs crouched down in front of the lady and subtly dropped Iverson into the conversation. Focused on the mission, as always. As Tim should be. The young man gave himself a mental shake and scanned the area they were standing in. The ranger station was a large two storey building with a shop and information stand taking up most of the ground floor. Outside was a small striped awning and scattered picnic tables where various groups of campers were chatting and double checking equipment. Were any of them the killer? Were any of them the next victim? Could any of them have essential information which would blow the case wide open? Tim rolled his eyes at himself. He looked around the tables again, if he'd had to use his gut, choose the one person who might have information pertinent to the case? He'd have gone for the nosey old lady selling souvenirs too.

Tim was trying to stop feeling bitter, he knew he wasn't as experienced or street smart as Tony but he felt like he had developed his skills a lot since Gibbs had first met him and he had been eager to prove himself. Gibbs had often commented on McGee's good work during cases, so what was the problem? Was it the father and son aspect? Tim knew he and Gibbs didn't have the same sort of close relationship Gibbs had with Tony...or with Abby...or Ziva even. Ironically that meant their relationship was actually fairly similar to the one Tim shared with his real father. His father just couldn't understand Tim's interests or work and over the years they'd found less and less to talk about, other than rehash the same old arguments.

Actually, now that Tim was thinking about it the only praise he received from Gibbs was when he was at his desk. I guess that's the problem, he thought, Gibbs only really trusts me with the computer stuff. Or is it just that Gibbs doesn't trust computers so he uses Tim as his buffer, dealing with the aspects he doesn't understand?

"Tim." Gibbs' bark made Tim spin to look at him. "What are doing standing there?"

"Nothing." Tim said on reflex without thinking.

"Don't you think you should be doing something then?" Gibbs asked his usual glare slipping into place.

"On it Dad." Tim said, as Gibbs turned back to the old lady. Tim walked towards the shop, might as well buy the things they needed, maybe he could eavesdrop on the shop staff and pick up some local gossip.

"Your dad's pretty warm and nurturing."

"Sorry what?" Tim asked, turning to the young man who had spoken. He was sitting backwards at one of the picnic tables, his long legs crossed at the ankle and dressed in a battered army fatigue jacket. Tim frowned at him, what was it about this place that let random strangers comment on other people's conversations?

"Hey no offence man," the man said. "It's just I couldn't help overhearing you guys. My dad's exactly the same way. Always criticising you know. Why can't you do anything right? By which he means why do you have to be you?" He rolled his eyes. "Like he's such a role model." Tim smiled politely not sure what to say.

"It's Joe by the way." The guy said stepping forward and holding out his hand.

"Tim. Tim Baker." McGee said shaking it firmly. "You here on vacation too then?" Joe studied Tim for moment before he spoke.

"Aren't vacations supposed to be fun? I dunno what you'd call this." He gave a sigh, "Ah, I dunno, I guess I'm just frustrated. Don't much see the point of building a campfire and hiking through the woods. Isn't that why people invented lighters and TVs?"

"My brother would agree with you there I think, he's not overly outdoorsy." Tim said a smile appearing on his face at how easily he referred to DiNozzo as his brother.

"You don't agree?" Joe asked.

"I enjoy the outdoors generally, although if you could napalm all the poison ivy in the world I'd throw you a party." Tim said with a shrug.

"Bad experience?" Joe asked.

"Ah just a few." Tim said embarrassed.

Joe laughed. "Hey. I bet you've never seen it as bad as this guy." He pulled a phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through the videos. "Heard this guy shouting in the middle of the woods, I thought something was eating him." With a quick click the video started and Tim watched a shaky video of two men, one much older than the other, standing at the top of a steep hill. They seemed to be arguing but the camera hadn't been able to pick up any speech. The older guy kept gesturing down the hill and the younger man kept shaking his head, stepping away from the edge. Suddenly the older man swung an arm out attempting to push the other man down the slope, but misjudged the distance and his footing. Suddenly his feet came out from under him and he fell onto his back, sliding down the hill and straight into a large bush of poison ivy, the younger man staring after him in shock. Tim and Joe both burst out laughing as the older guy got his less than graceful comeuppance.

"Tim!" Gibbs' shout of exasperation cut off their laughter.

...

The grasshopper lady had gleefully filled Gibbs in on the camp gossip, Gibbs was only half listening now the stories had become more random and based on rumour. Looking around he saw most of the other campers had moved away, except for one shabby young man who was currently showing McGee something on his phone. Both men were standing still, concentrating on the screen. Gibbs was about to join them assuming they were looking at something pertinent to the case when they both burst out laughing.

"Tim!" Gibbs' shout of exasperation cut off their laughter. Tim immediately said a few quiet words of good bye and disappeared quickly into the shop shooting Gibbs an apologetic glance. His new shabby friend just stared at Gibbs while stuffing the phone into his pocket.

"I know," the woman with the grasshoppers smiled at Gibbs sympathetically, "Very difficult to trust young people these days. I mean who knows where they're getting their information!" The woman's attention returned to her nearly complete grasshopper. "Of course you've done the right thing bringing him here." She repeated. "A taste of hard work and survival in the wild, will show him what's what." The smugness in her voice got Gibbs' gut churning.

"I honestly thought it would be a nice break for us. Is that what most people come out here for?" He asked.

"Mmmm, this park is sort of famous for encouraging it and more should take up the opportunity if you ask me." Gibbs nodded goodbye and finally made his way away from her, his gut still churning. The way she'd looked at Tim had brought out his usual defensiveness about his youngest. Her rhetoric may have hit a little too close to home too.

He strode into the shop and nearly went straight into McGee who was on his way out. Tim looked startled for a moment. "They're closing up." He said. "I had to rush but I think I got everything." He motioned to the bags in his hands. Embarrassment at being told off was sliding off McGee as he made to step around his boss and start back to camp.

"Tim, wait." The soft sincerity in his voice surprised McGee and he looked at Gibbs properly for the first time since they'd left the camp.

"Yes Dad?" He asked, glancing back at the people at the ranger station.

"Let me take some of those." Gibbs said reaching out for the bags.

"I won't drop them." Tim replied pulling them out of reach.

"I know Tim," Gibbs replied snagging the nearest bag. "Let's just work together, OK?" He caught Tim's eye and McGee released the bags. "I do trust you." Gibbs added, nearly laughing at the shock on Tim's face. "Come on. Let's get back and sort things out." McGee could only nod and wonder if Abby was right and Gibbs really could read minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Families - Chapter Three

* * *

"Okay." Tony said one hip on the picnic table between Gibbs and McGee. "So of course I can't let her get away with that! Unlucky for her I had a plan."

"Unlucky sounds like an understatement." McGee said into the laptop he had his nose in.

"What was that Timmy?" Tony asked, "I couldn't hear you through your lameness." Gibbs sent his agent a warning glance but neither of them noticed. After Tim and Gibbs had returned the atmosphere in the camp had been slightly more relaxed. Both men were secretly dreading the heart to heart conversation they needed and seemed happy to let things lie now they had at least acknowledged the problem. Tony had pretended not to notice the strange mood, immediately tearing into a bag of snacks from the shopping and chatting away about an old conquest.

"Excuse me?" A hesitant voice stopped Tony from continuing his story. Turning around they saw a shapely woman with long dark hair. She was wearing a tight pink t-shirt with teambuilding 2012 scrawled across it in black lettering over a pair of denim shorts. "Oh God, I am so sorry to interrupt you... but is that the internet?" She exclaimed pointing at McGee's computer with a look of hope on her face. Tony glanced at McGee when he didn't answer right away and saw him staring wide eyed at the woman. Jeese probie, he sighed to himself, this may be the only time you're geeky powers are going to really impress a woman, don't blow it.

"s...sorry, yes." Tim finally stammered out "it is." Smooth McStud Tony thought. The woman didn't seem to notice though as she rambled on to Tim, barely taking a breath.

"Oh wow. I... erm... couldn't be really rude and ask to use it could I? Just to check my emails! I swear it'll only take a few minutes. When my company told us about this trip, I was all...like...wow! A week in the woods with nature... sounds fun, but my God it isn't! It's terrible! I need computers and TV and showers! Please, I just need to know the civilised world is still out there!"

"Of Course!" Tony said smiling. "Tim'll set you up in our tent. You'll get a better signal!"

"Will they Tony?" The warning tone in Gibbs' voice made Tony wince.

"Yeah Dad, and Tim'll stay with her make sure everything works." Tony eyes pleaded with Gibbs to let this one go and surprisingly Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and turned back to unpacking the food.

"Fabulous!" the woman exclaimed almost bouncing towards the tents. Tony tried to catch Tim's eye to send him a you-can-thank-me-later look but McGee scooped up his laptop and walked straight over to the tent without looking his way.

Tony didn't care however as he trotted to Gibbs' end of the table and pulled out a small black box with a speaker and headphones and began fiddling with the buttons. Gibbs glanced concerned at the tent his youngest agent had disappeared into. He knew this wasn't appropriate, they were on an operation not actually on holiday. Why was he letting DiNozzo behave this way? He looked over to his senior agent and noticed the feral grin on his face as he concentrated on the box in his hands.

"What is that Tony?" He asked "Have you done something?"

"You wound me dad." Tony replied "I just want to make sure my young McSibling doesn't flame out."

"That's the receiver for the remote audio bug isn't it?"

"It's still in its case in the tent, I was hoping I could get a signal but...aha!" Tony smiled triumphantly as the speaker fizzed into life. Gibbs shot a hand out to stop Tony plugging in the headphones, McGee had had enough teasing this trip already, but the words floating from the speaker stopped him in mid motion.

"...middle of an operation Sash. You can't just drop in, you might blow this whole thing." McGee's annoyed voice was easily recognisable.

"Don is dead" The woman's voice replied, any amusement completely absent. The men inside and outside the tent were silent.

"What?" McGee's voice eventually asked.

"They found him in his car in the early hours of this morning, by the Potomac. Autopsy's not till later today but from the scene they are thinking overdose."

"Overdose of what?" McGee asked.

"Does it matter?" the woman's voice grew louder. "Either he did it to himself or someone did it to him. Either way it's all a bit convenient." Gibbs couldn't begin to understand the conversation he was overhearing. He felt Tony standing rigid and silent next to him, clearly as shocked as he was. "Did you find the Lieutenant?" She asked.

"No." McGee sighed "He was made officially UA on Monday. I've asked my other team mate to look into it while we're here, but not being able to explain why, I don't think it'll be high on her list of priorities."

"Gwen's family are turning off her machines today." She replied. "That just leaves you and me Magic."

"This could all still be a coincidence. There is no evidence to say that any of this is linked to the case or to us. It just doesn't make sense! We haven't had a credible lead in over six months! What good would it do anyone to kill us all now?" McGee's voice didn't sound like he was convinced however, and Tony certainly wasn't. What case? It can't be one of MCRT's cases because he'd certainly never heard of this Sash woman before. Catching his boss' eyes he could see similar confusion and a whole load of anger in the older man. God Probie what secrets are you keeping from us? He thought, before the woman's voice broke into his thoughts again.

"Fine Magic, whatever. But when you find yourself lying in a ditch with an overdose of insulin in your system, remember you owe me an I-told-you-so." McGee didn't reply and Tony started to worry the mike had stopped working when his boss suddenly rose from his seat and strode towards the tent. Tony stumbled trying to catch up to him, hastily stuffing the receiver into his trouser pocket. Just as they reached the tent, the flaps opened and the woman climbed out.

"Oh!" She said, the sunny excited smile back in place on her face. "Sorry. I'm all done! Your son has been a total lifesaver, Mr...?"

"Baker" Gibbs ground out wishing this crazy situation wasn't taking place in the middle of operation in a public park. "I didn't catch your name before."

"Lacey" The woman replied but her smile had slipped a little when she noticed his tone. Good, Gibbs thought, everyone is going to know how everyone feels about a lot of things in a minute. Then Tim emerged from the tent. If Gibbs didn't know the young agent he'd have bought the blank expression on his face, but the underlying worry and distraction was clear to him. He doesn't want us to know who she is or what they have been up to, he thought, does he have a good reason? Do I trust him? Suddenly making a decision he smiled back at the woman "Glad he could be of service miss." He said ignoring Tony's look of surprise. "If you need anything else you make sure you come right back on over."

"Oh wow, that's very kind of you!" she gushed, the fake smile growing larger, "My company's not here for much longer though, hopefully I won't suffer too much withdrawal before then. Anyway, thanks again. Bye Tim and be careful." With a wave and that last seemingly innocent advice she disappeared down the trail to the rest of the camp.

Gibbs and Tony both turned to look expectantly at Tim. McGee just gave them a confused look and stepped around them to go back to the table.

"The radio receiver is missing from the cases." Gibbs said softly. Tony opened his mouth to protest. "Tony and I will head back. We won't be long." He said quickly before the agent could speak. "I just want to have everything in place in case we need it later, do you need us to do anything while we're there Tim?"

McGee frowned and for a second Tony thought he was going to tell them about whatever this trouble was. But he only smiled at them. "No thanks Dad, I'll hold down the fort while you guys are gone."

...

He watched the two men climb into their car and leave the youngest behind. It was only after the car had pulled around the corner out of sight that the young man's shoulders slumped and he sat heavily on the picnic bench.

The watcher pulled his coat tighter around himself as a gust of wind dropped the temperature. The young man on the bench mimicked his movements. I know you, the watcher thought to himself staring at the man. You're weak. Too weak for this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Families - Chapter Four

* * *

Even though they'd called ahead to say they were coming, Ziva still felt concerned when Tony and Gibbs walked onto the bullpen. "Why have you returned so quickly." She demanded. "Where is McGee?"

Tony just shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. Gibbs stopped in front of her. "McGee ask you to look into something while he was gone?" He asked glaring down at his agent.

"Yes," Ziva said carefully, "He gave me a list of searches and contacts to chase up..."

"No." Gibbs said cutting her off. "Not something for the Iverson case something unrelated."

"He wanted me to keep an eye out for reports of an UA lieutenant that did not show for his duty. Why?"

"Did you find anything?" Gibbs continued ignoring her question.

"No, but I have not spent any time on it because of the case." She frowned, "To be honest I did not understand what..."

"What was the name?" Gibbs asked cutting her off again.

"Lieutenant Philip Connor"

"Start looking into it now." Gibbs said before turning away.

Ziva opened her mouth in shock but Tony swiftly stepped in to placate her. "I don't know what's going on but McGee is in some kind of trouble and he's not letting us in. The Boss is angry about it. I'll tell you more as soon as I know." With that he ran after his Boss who was entering the Director's office.

...

Vance had thought he had long stopped being surprised by Gibbs barging into his office unannounced but clearly he was mistaken. "I thought you had already left for the operation Gibbs." He stated.

"Which operation is that Leon? The one we're currently running undercover in a park acting as bait for a killer or the secret one you have McGee running at the same time?"

Vance stared at Gibbs. "I suggest you lower your tone and explain what you are talking about Agent Gibbs." Tony suddenly burst into the room before he could reply.

"Oh sorry Director." He said. He glanced between his superiors for a moment. "Did you ask him about the woman?" He asked Gibbs.

"What woman?" Vance ground out, his patience about to break.

"The one that came and spoke to McGee at the camp site." DiNozzo continued. "Kinda sexy until she started going on about how someone was going to kill McGee because of some case they were working on." Vance blinked at them.

"He's not working some side mission for you?" Gibbs asked. The fight seemed to be leaving him as the director's confusion became evident.

"No Gibbs, I have no idea what you two are talking about." Vance replied.

"So what is it he's been working on, and why disregard all our safety by going on this op?"

"More worryingly why'd she call him Magic?" Tony broke in trying to diffuse the tension.

"Magic?" The director asked surprised. "As in, the Magic Man?"

"You've heard him referred to as that before?" Gibbs asked

"That's what the FBI agents called him when he was down in cybercrimes during that whole Vargo mess" Vance elaborated, "It was because he could always pull the information they needed out of seemingly thin air."

"The FBI were involved with Vargo?"

"No, but they worked a couple of other interagency cases with us in that time. The cybercrimes unit here was just building a reputation for itself and I wanted that to continue." Vance sat back down at his desk and studied the faces in front of him. "Did you think McGee spent four months in the basement staring at the same computer?" Gibbs frowned, this was yet more evidence of how little he understood or knew about his youngest team member. The truth was he had never really thought about Tim's work while in the cybercrimes unit, just assuming it would have little interest for him.

"In fact, knowing that, I think I know which case this might be about." Vance continued. He rummaged in his desk for a moment before bringing out a thick file and pushing it across the desk to Gibbs. "While tracing an organised crime network which was aiming to strengthen business between America and Europe, Interpol discovered disturbing links to the US Navy." Tony leaned forward to glance at the information in the folder over his boss' shoulder as Vance continued. "The bureau sent agents here to help validate the information and an interagency taskforce was created to handle our part of the investigation."

"Officer Donald Mathew and Officer Sasha Lewis from Interpol, Special agent Gwen Summer from the FBI, Lt. Philip Connor, US Navy intelligence, and Special Agent Timothy McGee of NCIS Cybercrimes unit." Gibbs read out the list from the file in his hand. Tony felt his blood drain as he recognised the names.

Vance hummed his agreement. "McGee did excellent work, in just a few weeks he managed to prove without a doubt that the links were forged and the Navy was saved from a very difficult situation. He should have received a commendation."

"Why didn't he?" Tony asked before he could stop himself.

"Sounds like the case was closed Director." Gibbs added after it became clear Vance wasn't going to answer Tony's question. "Why is all this causing trouble now?"

"Because it wasn't closed" Vance replied turning his glare away from Tony, "Interpol turned their attention elsewhere but Agents McGee and Summer came and asked me to leave their investigation and the links to the other taskforce members in place. Said they didn't know who was responsible for trying to implicate the US Navy or why and that they suspected these reasons and methods may have consequences in the future if left unsolved."

Gibbs nodded, "Did they make any progress?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Vance sighed, "and as time went on they found less and less leads to follow, other cases began to take precedence and well...you know how cold cases can develop. They never forgot about it though, you'll see in the file I received an update whenever Agent McGee made even a little progress."

"The last update was over six months ago, a fragment of chatter from Spain which led nowhere and was most likely unrelated. Not exactly progress." Gibbs said, reading from the file. "This case is definitely the root cause, but why are these attacks happening now? There doesn't seem to be any threat here." No one answered him.

...

Gibbs thumped the file from Vance onto Ziva's desk. She jumped looking up at him and Tony.

"There's more names for your searches Ziva, find out where they are!" Gibbs barked, "Tony, fill her in. I want to know everything about this damn case and the people involved before we leave for McGee's place."

"His place boss?" DiNozzo's brain hadn't quite processed all the information he'd received yet.

"Just do it DiNozzo!" Without waiting for a reply Gibbs stormed to the elevator and left his two remaining agents standing in the bullpen. Jabbing violently at the switches he felt the car judder to stop and finally allowed himself a moment of weakness. His body slumped back against the wall and the feelings of betrayal and powerlessness swam through his mind.

Why wouldn't Tim ask him for help? Hadn't he always told his agents his door was always open, hadn't he shown them how far he was willing to go to help them? He just couldn't understand it.

There was the problem, if he couldn't understand maybe he should think like someone who could. Timothy has always been very independent Jethro, Ducky's voice reasoned in his mind. Although I can only surmise that it most likely due to his upbringing. Oldest son of a strict father with a young sister to look after. He may not be used to asking for help. And a man such as yourself in a position of authority who is not the easiest man to approach with a weakness...

Gibbs cut off that train of thought. Maybe he held McGee at slightly more of an arms length than the others, but he never laboured more demands on him than his other agents. And he certainly never tried to make McGee feel inferior.

Gibbs glanced at his watch, had he been in here ten minutes already? He was wasting so much time. Why had this operation got under his skin so much? You have not really spoken to McGee about his father, the father you always assumed showered him with praise and love. Maybe you are wondering if you have missed an opportunity? Ducky's voice continued, you are getting old my friend, maybe you are simply missing the family and relationships life took away from...

And with a jab at the lift buttons Gibbs put a stop to his internal analysis. There was a time and place for this and this was not it. Striding back out to the bullpen he stopped in front of the plasma and waited for his agents to scramble into position next to him.

"Report." He demanded.

"Er, called around Boss," Tony said wincing, "Nobody I spoke to knows anything about the taskforce or the fact they are still working together. Interpol stonewalled me so I asked Vance to put the pressure on."

"Ziva."

"I have not had much time Gibbs, but thankfully McGee kept detailed records." Ziva said hurriedly. She picked up the clicker and brought up the images of four people on the plasma. "These are the four other members of the taskforce McGee was on. Special Agent Gwen Summer FBI." the screen zoomed onto the photo of an attractive pale woman with large eyes. "She worked as an Interpol liaison at the bureau, was well regarded and due for promotion until she was the victim of a hit and run last month." The image changed again to show a blurry cctv screen shot, Agent Summer could just be seen disappearing under a large four by four. "She's currently in intensive care at Bethesda."

"Not for much longer." Tony murmured.

"Officer Donald Mathew was from the Interpol side of the investigation, he's not very active in McGee's files. Nothing for the last year but this morning he was found in his car," Ziva glanced at the two men. "Dead." She said frowning at the lack of reaction on their faces. "I don't have any other details yet I'm waiting for the FBI to-"

"They found him by the river, they think he overdosed." Gibbs interrupted. "Next." Her frown deepening Ziva continued.

"Officer Sasha Lewis also from Interpol-"

"S'OK, met her." Tony interrupted this time. "Next."

"Lastly Lt. Philip Connor, US Navy intelligence. The lieutenant is currently UA although there were rumours around his disappearance none of them could be verified."

"Rumours of what?" Gibbs asked.

"Erratic behaviour, arguing with colleagues and what is going on? These people are dead or missing and McGee is not with you. Why did you leave him behind?" Ziva demanded finally losing her cool.

Ziva's choice of words struck Gibbs hard but he refused to show it. "Find the lieutenant." He commanded, glaring at her. "DiNozzo let's go."

...

Tony took a deep breath, his mind kept flashing images of all the times he had stood outside Tim's door in the past, in all of them he was behaving like an ass. An impatient cough behind him brought him back to the here and now, one quick guilty glance at his boss and he pulled Tim's spare key from his pocket and opened the door.

Gibbs pushed past Tony and strode into the apartment, he had never been here before but it was almost as he expected. A lot like Tim's office in Norfolk had been, clutter was piled on the surfaces, there were electronic devices in various states of repair, a large computer and sparse but functional furniture. Tony had come to stop in the middle of the room and was now staring around looking uncomfortable.

"Where should we start?" he asked.

"Take his desk, I'll look through the shelves." Gibbs replied gruffly. The shelves took up a large portion of the space in the front room. Gibbs picked a up couple of books, they were some sort of electronics manual and programming guides. The noise of Tony riffling through the desk behind him came to a stop.

"What are we doing Boss?" He asked." Why aren't we just asking Tim what's going on?" Gibbs turned to glare at him but Tony's concern for him teammate made him immune. "That woman said someone was trying to kill them boss! And it looks like they've been pretty effective up til now! Why have we left him on his own? Why we are looking through his things? What are you expecting to find?" Gibbs said nothing. "Gibbs!" Tony was beyond concerned and progressing quickly to angry.

"He's keeping secrets." Gibbs finally replied.

"He's always keeping secrets." Tony replied exasperated. "It took us years to find out his Dad was actually in the Navy for God's sake. That's what he's like." Gibbs just stared back at him. Tony sighed. "I don't know what's going on with you two Da-Boss but please, let's go back out, get Tim and sort all this mess out." Tony had nearly called Gibbs Dad but had managed to catch himself in time. This op was messing with his head, the sooner they all got back to the real world the better. Someone else could go chasing serial killers in national parks.

Gibbs studied his senior agent. It frustrated him that he felt out of control, that DiNozzo of all people felt the need to rein him in. What was he doing? "OK DiNozzo." he said finally. "Let's go."

Tony was relieved, everything would get sorted out now. He wasn't sure why Gibbs was acting so strangely but maybe it was coming to an end. Everything would go back to how it should be. At least that's what he thought, until they reached the camp site and found it deserted.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Families - Chapter Five

Author note: Thank you everyone for following and reviewing this story. I'm very grateful and happy people are enjoying my work. Here is the end. I hope you continue to enjoy it :)

* * *

Earlier...

"Hi there." Tim turned sharply towards him as he called out. Recognising him Tim frowned as he looked around to find where he had appeared from.

"Sorry." Joe said, holding up his hands. "Didn't mean to pop out and scare you. I got turned around in the woods. Think I've been stumbling around for hours. I was so relieved when I saw you."

"Oh." Tim relaxed a little. "Sorry, it's my fault too I was miles away."

"You on your own? where's your Dad?" Joe asked.

"We forgot some stuff so my Dad and brother went back to town." Tim replied looking uncomfortable.

"Right right. Jeese I'm sorry to ask mate, I couldn't scam a drink off you could I? I don't know how long I was walking around in there." Joe asked sitting on the picnic bench and trying to look as pathetic as possible.

"Of course, sorry, hang on." Tim turned to rummage in a cooler. As he watched, Joe slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the hard reassuring handle of his hunting knife press into his hand. "Is bottled water ok?" Tim asked straightening.

"Water is perfect." Joe said, reluctantly letting go of the knife and holding out his hand.

"How come you're on your own?" Tim asked, handing over the water. "Your dad not go with you?"

"Just another test of my less than adequate manly-ness. I guess I failed yet again." Joe replied unable to hide the bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Ah." Tim said feeling awkward. "Do you think you can get to where you're camped from here?" He asked struggling for something to say.

"You know? I just shouldn't bother." Joe said suddenly angry. "Why should we scramble around desperate for them to give us praise. Who are they to demand that?" Tim noted his inclusion in Joe's rant and if he'd asked him earlier Tim might have agreed.

"It's difficult for them when you're different I guess." He replied carefully. "They expect you to be another version of themselves. They've taught you and led you through the world. They expect you to be the same, think the same, like the same things, make the same decisions." Tim trailed off thinking of his real and pretend fathers.

Joe was quiet for a moment thinking abut it. "But we're not." He said eventually.

"No, we're not." Tim agreed with a sigh.

"So we'll never win." Joe said, getting angry again. Tim sat heavily on the bench next to him trying to sort through his own thoughts.

"I'm not sure about that actually." He replied. It wasn't so much the words as the tone that surprised Joe. he turned to look at Tim and instead of the frustration and depression he'd seen on the other sons, Tim was smiling. "I wouldn't love them otherwise." He said.

"Them?" Joe asked.

Tim laughed at his slip. "Sorry, I mean my brother and father." He qualified before continuing. "Even though he's so different from me, my father I mean, I love him. That's why I try to make him proud, why I do what he asks even when_ he_ knows its a ridiculous request. But at the same time I am me and I try show him that that's something to be proud of too." Tim gazed up at the sun as is dipped closer to the tree tops. "I love my father even though he's so different to me, so I hope he'll love me the same way. Like I said, it's difficult for him to understand me and sometimes I feel like there's no hope, but other times I know for sure he does care. So, even though he really pisses me off sometimes, I'll keep trying." Tim wasn't sure which father he was talking about by the end. This whole situation had brought up comparisons between Gibbs and the Admiral he had purposefully been trying not to think about.

"You're making me confused." Joe said sharply.

"What?" Tim asked but was stopped from speaking further by the large knife held against his neck.

"Stop it. You're weak. weak." Joe shouted. "What do you know about it? You can't even help yourself."

...

Now

Tony had been through the camp site twice but there were no clues to where Tim had gone. The equipment didn't look like someone had been through it, and Tim's gun was still inside his bag in the tent; the only signs of a struggle were scattered spots of blood on the ground around the picnic table. "What the hell happened?" He asked a cold sensation of dread in his chest.

Gibbs was standing at the picnic table frowning between an open cool box and a bottle of water sitting on the table. He had been wrong to leave McGee on his own, Tony had known, but faith in his Boss had kept him from saying anything at first. The same faith that McGee used to have. A shrill tone stopped Gibbs thoughts before they became too maudlin. Flicking his phone open he saw Ziva's name on the call sign.

"What have you got?" He barked.

"The cell providers do not cover the whole park," Ziva's voice said over the line, "However I think I have pinpointed the location where McGee's phone was last before it lost signal."

"You think?"

"Abby is working on narrowing it down better Gibbs." Ziva's voice replied sounding strained. "This is the best we can do at the moment." No one mentioned that this was one of those magic computer tricks Tim normally did for the team. "I have sent the co-ordinates to Tony's phone."

"Call us when you know more." Gibbs replied and hung up. "Which way DiNozzo?" He demanded. The senior agent squinted at the screen on his phone. "There's a small stream just through those trees." He said, pointing to the back of the camp site. "We need to follow that for about a mile."

"Then let's go."

...

5 years earlier

Joe stumbled and fell. He threw his hand out and landed heavily on the bank of the stream they were trudging along. His hands sunk into the mud and mulch and he stared down at his fingers as they disappeared into the dark ooze.

"What the hell are you doing?" His father roared as he grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking him up and onto his feet. "If you paid attention to where you put your feet, you wouldn't make such an ass of yourself all the time."

"I thought I had to keep my head up." Joe replied glaring at his father, repeating one of the many lessons he'd been forced to learn.

"Are you talking back to me?" His father asked leaning his body threateningly over his son. Joe immediately cowered and backed down.

"No Sir." He replied quietly. His father shoved him backward so he scrambled for his footing.

"Come on." He said continuing up the path. "This is all for your own good. You need to start making something of yourself. Be a man. Someone I...you can be proud of" Joe held in the sigh at his father's slip of the tongue. Who was he joking? How many years had they been coming out here and he had never managed to _be a man_? Suddenly the trees opened up and the stream they were following joined up to a much larger river. An old logging bridge stood abandoned towering over them. Joe's father gazed up at it sceptically. "Let's get up there, we can't cross this river with all the gear."

"I don't know," Joe replied, "it doesn't look-"

"What are you scared of now?" His father cut him off.

"It's not that I'm scared Dad." Joe snapped, "That thing looks really old and-"

"What do you know about it?" His father asked cutting him off again. "Get up there before I throw you up there."

...

Tim stumbled on a tree root as Joe shoved him forward, unable to stop himself falling, he twisted so he could land on his side instead of his hands. The thump knocked the wind out of him but he was able to protect his injured hands. Ziva was never going to let him hear the end of it when she found out he couldn't overpower an attacker with a knife without getting his hands and arms slashed. Joe yanked him roughly back to his feet, purposefully grabbing his injured arm. Tim felt his flesh tear further as blood began running down his arm. Wincing he squeezed it with his other hand trying to tamponade the wounds on both his limbs at the same time.

"If you paid attention to where you put your feet, you wouldn't make such an ass of yourself all the time." Joe growled at him. Tim frowned but didn't argue, turning and continuing to follow the dried up stream Joe had been pushing him along. Joe was mumbling quietly to himself and Tim cast a quick glance around looking for a chance to run while his captor was distracted. There was no way he was going to end up like Joe's other victims. Is this what happened? Had Joe been kidnapping the sons first? If that was the case why had none of the fathers raised the alarm before disappearing themselves? Suddenly the trees opened up and the stream bed they were following joined up to a river. An old logging bridge stood abandoned towering over them.

"Let's get up there, we can't cross this river with all the gear." Joe said.

"What gear?" Tim asked unable to help himself. But Joe didn't seem to hear him, he was gazing up at the bridge, his lips moving without making a sound as if filling in the other half of the conversation to himself. Tim took a tentative step to the side and tensed, there was no reaction. Joe was staring up at the bridge ignoring him. Tim ran.

...

5 years earlier

"God dammit! Would you stop shuffling and hurry up!" Joe's father barked at him as they neared the most unstable looking part of the bridge.

"This is a really bad idea Dad." Joe said his eyes glued to the wood slats beneath his feet.

"Head up boy!" His father yelled. "And get your ass over here. Now!"

Joe's head popped up at the command. Fine, if he wanted them both to die so be it. Joe strode across the bridge without breaking eye contact with his father. "There." His father said as he reached him. "All that belly aching for noth-" A loud creak suddenly sounded from under their feet. Joe and his father just had time to look at each other before the wood gave way and they were falling.

Joe grappled desperately at the wood structure and vines in front of him. His arm hooked onto a beam and he jerked to a stop; his shoulder screamed and his ribs banged heavily against the wooden beams. Gasping for breath he looked up and saw he'd only fallen around seven feet, his father had managed to grab onto the remaining floor boards of the bridge and his feet dangled just above him. Joe heaved himself fully onto the beam and caught his breath. Glancing around he saw a sturdy looking set of supports and vines and taking one last deep breath he slowly starting climbing. His father was making pathetic gasping sounds as he tried unsuccessfully to pull himself back up, but the weight of the gear on his back kept pulling him back down. Finally reaching the top Joe heaved himself over the edge and rolled onto his back

"Boy." His Dad called. "Get over here." Gazing up at the sky Joe tried to control his breathing; he listened to his father grunt and gasp at the edge of the bridge. Turning his head lazily he gazed at his father's red face as it bobbed up and down. He looked like he was desperately trying to complete a set of chin ups and Joe felt a laugh bubble up inside his chest. "What are you staring at? Help me." The older man demanded.

"No."

That one syllable was the most liberating thing Joe had ever uttered. His father stopped struggling for a second to stare at him. "What?" He shouted at his son, not believing what he was hearing.

"No." Joe repeated climbing to his feet. He stepped closer to the edge, the wood creaked again but held. He gazed down at his father hanging limply off the edge of a crumbling old bridge, the rocks and water far below him sparkled in the sunlight. His father looked up, but the eyes looking back weren't the unfocused scared eyes of his normally pathetically timid son, these eyes were hard and sharp, the face set in an expression of distain and determination. "This is all for your own good." Joe said flatly as he turned away. "Be a man." He ignored the shouting of the old man hanging on the edge of the bridge, even when they were replaced by a scream which faded into nothingness.

...

He hadn't meant to end up here. Tim stared out over the derelict bridge. He'd been trying to run towards where he thought the ranger station was, but after a couple of minutes he heard Joe following him through the underbrush and had to slow down and try a less direct route to hide his position. The sounds of movement between the trees grew closer and Tim desperately looked around for somewhere to hide. Running to the edge of the bridge he slid down alongside the ramp joining the bridge to the mountainside. Pressing himself flat to the dirt he willed himself to stay still and fade into the background. The sound of someone pushing through the underbrush stopped for a moment and was replaced by the steady crunch of someone's footsteps on the ramp of the bridge.

"McGee." Tim's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Lieutenant Connors?" he replied amazed to see his old colleague stood in front of him. "Where the hell did you come from? We need to get out of here, right now."

"I followed you." The tinge of anger in his voice made Tim stop and face him properly.

"From where?" he asked carefully.

"Washington."

"Washington?" Tim took a step back, his mind unable to process what his gut was screaming at him.

"It was a good thing I ran into Sasha. I'd never have found you up here otherwise. You know the bitch nearly didn't tell me." The Lieutenant spat.

"What did you do to her?" Tim asked, dreading the answer.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is you. The last one standing is always the guilty one."

Tim closed his eyes briefly and begged Sasha for forgiveness. She'd come to warn him and he'd gotten her killed. Gwen who had never hurt anyone in her life, and Don who really hadn't wanted to be a part of the case in the first place, gone. Dead. Why hadn't he wanted to believe Sash. Why hadn't he left with her?

"Why did you do this Connors?"

"How can you ask that? This is all because of you! I was stupid not to realise it before. Of course it was you, _Magic man_. Once I've killed you it will stop. Justice will finally be free." He pulled a gun from his jacket and McGee could do nothing but hold his hands up.

"Connors." He begged. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Don't try to pull your tricks on me McGee. I know it was you. You blocked the investigation with your computers. We shouldn't have trusted you! You manipulated everything." This must be a bad dream Tim thought, it can't be happening. "It's the only thing. It finally makes sense. All the information came from you!"

"No. It didn't, Lieutenant, please think." Tim begged desperately looking for a way out of the situation.

Before Connors could reply a dark shape launched itself from the tree line and ploughed into the Lieutenant. They hit the bridge, the gun clattering to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Connors demanded kicking his attacker. "One of your operatives? protecting you?" Tim really didn't know what to say.

"I thought he was the same!" Joe shouted at the lieutenant, grappling to get the upper hand. "I have to make him understand! I'll make him see we did the right thing. Just like all the others did in the end." Joe's eyes drifted to the bridge edge as he spoke . "He never loved us. I did the right thing."

Tim's head started to spin as the delusions of two psychoses clashed in front of him. Suddenly Joe slipped on the loose dirt of the ramp, seeing his chance Lieutenant Connors leapt at the murderer taking him down onto his back. The wood of the bridge creaked at the abuse but neither man seemed to notice, each managing to land blows. The lieutenant had training but Joe had greater strength and brutality on his side.

Tim stared in amazement at the two men as they fought. How did he end up in this situation and why didn't he just leave his two would be murderers to sort out who was going to get to disembowel him on their own? Keeping his eyes on his attackers for as long as possible Tim backed away and disappeared into the woods.

...

Joe fought desperately against the man he'd found threatening Tim. He was tiring and if he didn't get the upper hand soon he'd lose. _Loser. _Suddenly the man made some kind of motion Joe didn't catch, he moved smoothly and with practice and Joe found himself hanging by his jacket lapels before sailing off the edge of the bridge. Time seemed to slow down as he saw the man he'd been fighting gaze down at him his face showing no emotion before turning away and disappearing beyond the edge of the bridge. This is what it's supposed to look like. All the fathers he'd thrown off the bridge, their sons watching. But they were never strong enough to do it themselves and he had made them pay for their weakness.

Flailing his arms as he fell, his hand suddenly grabbed on to something dry and brittle, his fall brought to a sharp stop. He barked out a laugh as relief filled him, looking up to see what had saved him he saw the dark indrawn remains of his father's mummified corpse, vines still wrapped tightly around his chest and neck. As Joe moved, the head turned to gaze down at him, the eye sockets empty but still staring accusingly at him. Joe screamed and jerked away, the fragile desiccated tissue of his father's arm gave way and he dropped to the rocks below.

...

McGee stumbled to a stop and gazed back the way he'd come. Was that a scream? The woods were silent as he tried to get his bearings. He'd changed tactics after his run in with the Lieutenant and tried to return to the camp. He could use the gear to contact the Navy Yard warn them about what was going on.

"The others trusted you." Connors' voice echoed from trees as he stepped into view. Tim closed his eyes in defeat. This must be a nightmare, why won't it end? Like it has for the others? He berated himself. What's the matter with you? What would the Boss think? Anger at himself, at the situation and especially at Connors suddenly burned in Tim's gut.

"Trusted_ me_? You killed the others didn't you Connors?" Tim shouted turning to face him head on.

"I...you...it's your fault! You made me think it was them, that they were the ones, just to protect yourself. But there's no one left but you now." He's completely mad Tim thought. Watching his old teammate as he ranted in the middle of the wood, he was shocked at the transformation. The Lieutenant had been a solid rock during the investigation. It seemed unfeasible that he had broken so badly. "There's no hiding it must be you!" Connors continued. "Kneel down, an enemy to this nation must be executed." Tim just stared him right in the face refusing to move a muscle. There had to be something left of the man he used to know.

"Kneel down!" The Lieutenant screamed at him, stepping forward and levelling the gun between his eyes. Tim didn't blink and that's why he saw Gibbs step from the trees, his gun pointed at Connors' head.

"No." Tim said holding his hand up to stop his boss. Connors spun around grabbed Tim placing him between himself and Gibbs, blocking any shot the senior agent could have taken. Swearing under his breath, Gibbs stepped fully into the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Families - Chapter Six

* * *

What the hell was Tim doing? Gibbs fumed as he stepped forward. "NCIS Connors, put down the gun." He commanded. McGee looked desperate and the Lieutenant didn't look like he was going to make a rational decision.

Connors jerked back and forth dragging Tim with him trying to scan for other threats in the trees. They couldn't stop him, he had finally had the traitor and McGee would finally pay for what he'd done.

"Behind a tree to your right." Tim's voice hissed up at him. Connors stared into the trees and could just make out the edge of a jacket.

"I can see you, come out." He called, repositioning Tim so he now blocked a shot from both angles. Tony stepped out from the trees his face pinched with worry. Tim tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"He'll have handcuffs so you can secure the prisoner." McGee said loudly enough for his team mates to hear.

"What?" Both Tony and Connors said together.

"They're here to arrest me." Tim said slowly, his eyes moving between Gibbs and Tony. Please let them understand he thought desperately. Connor's is mad, it doesn't mean we have to kill him. Everyone else is dead, not him too. "They're here to help you, make sure I pay for what I've done." Tim continued. Gibbs caught Tim's eye and shook his head. Connor's didn't look like he could be reasoned with, he certainly wasn't going to give Connors anymore power over his agent.

Connors was having trouble keeping both Tony and Gibbs in his eye line and jerked suddenly towards Tony leaving his head and back exposed to Gibbs. The shot lined up in Gibbs mind, he could easily drop Connors with little risk to Tim. But his agent was looking at him, pleading him not to, to trust him instead.

"Tony." He motioned for his agent to come closer, making it easier for Connors to watch both of them. He could see Tony wanting to refuse but loyalty won out and he stepped closer. "Help the Lieutenant secure the prisoner." Gibbs commanded. Again Tony hesitated but keeping his gun up he pulled his handcuffs from his belt and tossed them to Connors who caught them one handed and fumbled slightly trying to get in the right position. Tim held his hands in the right place to be helpful and gave his teammates a grateful look, even as Connors pushed him to his knees in the mud.

"Damn it Tim." Gibbs swore under his breath. keeping his eyes on the lieutenant he slowly moved his gun so it pointed at McGee instead. His gut screamed at him not to, to just take the shot and remove the threat. Images of watching Tim getting executed in front of them were racing through his mind, but both his agent and the lieutenant looked relieved and then Connors stepped back allowing Tony to grab Tim's arm and pull him away.

"Read me my rights." Tim whispered.

"Huh?" Tony said his attention still focused on Connors.

"My rights." Tim hissed.

"Right err... Timothy no-middle-initial McGee, we are arresting you on the charge of-" Tony glanced the lieutenant.

"Espionage to commit treason." The lieutenant supplied smiling

"Seriously?" Tony spluttered but a sharp nudge from Tim got them moving down the trail. "Espionage to commit treason against this country." He continued. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or..." His voice faded a they walked away.

Gibbs reached out and gently pulled the gun from Connors hand , the lieutenant gave no resistance his face was blank as he watched Tim get frog marched down the hill. "Come on." Gibbs said "It's over."

"It's over." Connors echoed and didn't say another word as they walked calmly back to the car.

...

The ranting and raving had started again. Gibbs could hear Connor's pleading and screaming from inside the prisoner transport van even as it pulled away out of the park. Gibbs watched until it disappeared between the trees and he could finally feel the tension leave his muscles. He reached up to brush the hair from his face and was shocked to see a slight tremor his hand. Making a fist he forced a deep breath through his teeth and his hand was as steady as a rock, as always. Too close, a traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind, far too close. If you hadn't listened to DiNozzo, then what? Looking around the car park he found both his agents, Tony hovering, reluctant to leave Tim's side at the ambulance.

"God Tim I was frantic." He was saying. "We got back to the camp and you weren't there."

"Sorry." Tim said. Now the adrenalin had subsided and his hands had been thoroughly cleaned by the paramedics he was looking very tired and very miserable.

"No. No. That's not what I mean Tim I just-" Tony suddenly grabbed his friend by the shoulders trying to find the right words.

"It's OK Tony, I know. And I'm sorry." Tim said trying to smile reassuringly at his partner. "God I am so tired, I don't think I can even think properly." Tony patted his shoulder in sympathy. Gibbs almost felt bad for breaking them up.

"DiNozzo, updated Ziva?" He barked.

"Oh er...doing it now Boss." His senior agent replied reluctantly sensing his boss wanted to talk to Tim alone. Gibbs waited until he had moved away before lifting McGee's chin, forcing the young man to look him in the eye.

"You OK?" He asked.

McGee held up the multitude of bandages wrapped around his arms and hands. "It's nothing a band aid won't fix." He said. "Just please don't tell Ziva."

"Think she'll work it out when she sees you." Gibbs replied. Tim gave a sigh and his eyes fell back to the ground, probably worrying about the inevitable extra training his team mate would plan for him.

"I'm sorry Boss." His agent said quietly. Or maybe he was worrying about something else. Gibbs sighed, how had this become such a mess? And what was he going to do about it?

Gibbs cupped his hand around the back of Tim's neck, trying to offer physical and psychological support. "Not all your fault Tim." He replied just as softly. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen." McGee didn't look convinced. "And I shouldn't have left you on your own." That got his agent's attention.

"You didn't know what was going to happen either."

"I'm responsible for you McGee. You belong to me." McGee was staring at him blankly, clearing not able to process what Gibbs was trying to say. Remembering how worn out he must be Gibbs decided to postpone this discussion for another time. "Well you closed two cases in as many hours, I'm proud of you son." He said it as if it was a joke but the sentiment was strong and sincere. He was disappointed to see McGee's eyes become more troubled, but before he could say anything DiNozzo was back and urging them to get going back home.

...

After two days they called off the search teams. Terence Miller's body was retrieved from his suspended grave and the bodies of Captain Iverson and the as yet unidentified bodies of two males had been found at the base of bridge. Joe was still unaccounted for. There were BOLO's and watch lists at all the major transport centres but there was no evidence that they'd be seeing Joe Miller again. The Lieutenant had also disappeared but for an altogether different reason, high dose sedatives and a high security mental facility. Gibbs had visited to officially take down his confession, but it was expected to be months before he would be able to attend court.

Gibbs had expected to be angry, but he'd felt nothing but pity for the man; restrained both chemically and physically, he had barely raised his head as he spoke, desperately trying to convince Gibbs of the conspiracy which was swirling around him, his claims becoming wilder and wilder. The consensus was that building pressures in the intelligence service and a recent disastrous operation had triggered Connor's breakdown. Feeling that all his problems had started with the lack of progress with the taskforce, he'd quickly decided there must be a traitor who had systematically blocked the case and his career.

Later in the oasis of his basement Gibbs sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Running over everything in his mind continually would only leave him in the same place as Connors. He pulled his last bottle of wood oil from the shelf. "Hand me that towel McGee?" he asked, smirking when McGee jumped. Walking down the last few steps the younger man handed Gibbs the dirty rag from the end of the banister.

"How long you know I was there?" He asked.

"How long you been standing there McGee?" McGee just shuffled his feet without answering.

"I was trying to work out why you asked me here." He said finally.

"I thought I should update her," Gibbs said patting the side of the boat. "I ordered a satnav but I can't even tell what language the instructions are in and the damn thing came in a thousand pieces. I thought you could help me with it."

"You called me here to put your satnav together?" McGee asked glancing at the late hour on his watch, clearly confused.

"Jeese McGee I'm trying here." Gibbs exclaimed exasperated at the young man. McGee studied his face for a moment before sighing.

"You're my boss, not my dad." He said firmly. Gibbs suddenly felt embarrassed which was quickly followed my irritation. He turned away and started oiling the wood, a little more vigorously than needed. This damn operation had them all distracted, he'd been agonising about his feelings and what McGee was thinking and all along his agent hadn't even wanted a closer relationship. Now it was Gibbs who wanted it, wanted to know this brave and capable young man who had grown up in front of him. Wanted to call him a friend not just a subordinate.

A rustling noise next to him made Gibbs turn, McGee was shifting through the packing materials left inside the satnav box. Without looking up McGee started talking, "I'm sorry Boss, but I really have to apologise to you." He said. "This operation got me thinking about things and I got distracted. Ah." With a smile of success McGee pulled out a second operating manual with "ENGLISH" stamped on the cover. Gibbs blinked in surprise as much for his youngest agent echoing his own thoughts as the appearance of the second manual.

Tim's smile got a little wider as he cleared a space on the table and laid out the plans. "We're really different," he continued, "and I guess I've generally got the impression that that causes a problem, but it doesn't really." He started laying out the bags of parts next the plans, matching them to the list on the page. Gibbs was struck by how similar the procedure looked to the way he used to prep his equipment back when he was sniper. "It's not a problem because we're not supposed to be the same." He finished, as if it was the simplest thing the world.

Tim turned and leaned on the table. "You're my Boss, and I feel privileged that you want me on your team. I know how green I was when you met me Gibbs. Tony reminded me enough times. But you took me on and taught me how to be a field agent. The things we're doing, the things I've experienced being a part of your team are things I'll never forget. I should have told you about Sasha and the others right away. I wanted to think things over, but then everything happened so quickly." Tim's face fell as he continued. "You're not my dad. We have the same blood but my dad and I are completely separate from each other." He said. "We lived in the same house, ate the same food, but that was as far as it went. I'm pretty sure we weren't even speaking the same language half the time. Penny was always saying that our problem was that we were just not understanding what the other was saying. Now we don't talk at all."

Gibbs frowned at this, the extent of the estrangement still a shock to him. "That's what he saw in me." Tim continued, meeting Gibbs' eye again. "Joe, the murderer I mean. I was thinking about my real dad and I guess I projected onto you a bit. But it's not how I really feel, you know, about you...and the team I mean, you know, my position in it."

Tim grimaced and shifted his attention back to the satnav starting to look uncomfortable, as if he'd revealed a bit more than he'd meant to. "Hey." Gibbs said drawing his attention back to him. "If you want me to accept your apology then you should accept mine too. I've been doing some thinking and I regret how I've treated you." He held up a hand to stop Tim's protests. "I've realised we're not that different after all, we just come at a problem with different techniques and you're right that's not a bad thing. I do trust you Tim and I want you to trust me too. You don't feel you should ask for help right away? Well I'm going to change that. Even if it's just advice on something at home, turn to me whenever you need it."

"I don't expect that from you Boss." McGee said looking slightly alarmed.

"Well, maybe you should." Gibbs said firmly. "I don't want you to feel separate to the rest of us. Like you can't share your problems with us. Just because we don't always understand each other doesn't mean we aren't family." He sighed. "It's not just about me showing you how to do things though, you have to show me too." McGee looked doubtful. "Hey I know I can be a hard head, but I'm not so old I can't learn a few new tricks." Gibbs stepped forward and rested his hand on his agent's shoulder. "I get it Tim. The world is changing, crime is changing and I need to start trying to keep up."

"Well, OK." Tim said carefully, a cheeky smile growing on his face. "In that case...electrical components really need a source of electricity if you want them to work." Gibbs stared at the useless battery-less pieces of satnav on the table and rolled his eyes. "Maybe I can help you with something else?"

* * *

The End

Authors note: Well there it is I hope you enjoyed it and I hope everyone wasn't too OOC. Click the button below and let me know what you think :) Thank you again to everyone who already reviewed, followed and favorited the story. You guys made my week :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
